


The moon soothes the sun.

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, new haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: During the five years Byleth has been misssing, Ferdinand has been struggling to cope with what life has thrown at him. He has been stripped of his nobility and his father is under house arrest. The relationship with Edelgard is strained. Comfort comes from a surprising source.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The moon soothes the sun.

Ferdinand looked at himself in the mirror and sighed deeply. He was a shade of the confident noble he used to be. Once his skin was flawless, like an angel draped in the light of the sun but now he couldn't see through the layers of the dust of war. In the mornings there used to be time to trim his eyebrows and maintain his hair. Due to the stress of war he hadn't the time to have his hair styled. It had been allowed to overgrow into a mass of golden touseled curls. No matter how much he brushed it never remained neat for long. Strands would wander wayward from the pristine cascade down his back. Dirt was permanently embedded under his fingernails, no matter how much he scrubbed the water would never run clear. What an absolute wreck he was!

He swished his hair back over his shoulders, perhaps he should invest in a headband or ribbon to keep the vast mop out of his way. It had proved an absolute nuisance so far. When he had been training his hair had cling to his sweaty face and veiled his sight. During weapons maintenance it had dipped into the oil making him smell of fried treats. The only advantage he could think of was that he could use it as a shroud to hide his emotions. So many emotions he had to conceal recently. He had been humiliated with the removal and house arrest of his father. He wasn't trusted which made his existence lonely. Solitude and humiliation accompanied the stress of war. He could feel the dark cloud of depression turning into a fog in front of him and he had no light to guide him through to the other side. 

He sought emotional relief in the training ground. All his frustration and stress could be taken out on a sandman. With an axe in hand he landed blow after punishing blow onto the inanimate man. His grunts of war were louder than normal due to the increased intensity of his training. Did it make him feel any better about himself? Unfortunately no, he still felt useless, inferior and worthless. At one time he had build foundations for his castle in the sky but now his sky was empty and his future uncertain. His family were under house arrest, and his nobility stripped from him. He felt raw and exposed. Edelgard powered onward, never relenting, crushing those who stood in her way. As a warrior she was unnaturally talented, and as a leader ruthless. What was he? Well he was a little goldfish trapped in a puddle. 

Suddenly he shuddered, an unnerving chill crept up his back. Ferdinand rubbed his arms to try and transfer warmth as his skin bobbled in goosebumps. A look to the sky confirmed the weather had not changed. The sun was still at its pinnacle, a disc of gold shining down on the surface with the glory of its light and the benevolence of its warm. No clouds could be seen, just blue as far as the eye could see. Coldness gnawed at him again, an uncomfortable burn of coldness. 

The source came into view, a ghostly silhouette dressed in piano black. One eye pierced through the shadows and penetrated every pour of his flesh. Mist coiled around his feet giving the impression he was levitating. Hubert did not just move, oh no, he marched with the hollowness of a funeral drum, every limb poised and controlled. On his lips one expression seemed to be permanently etched, that smug, self satisfied half smile. Ferdinand hated that smile with passion. If he didn't adhere to a high standard of etiquette he would have punched that smug smile right off his face. 

Ferdinand was prepared to tell him to go away but something caught him completely off guard. All the emotional barriers crashed down in front of him. There was something different about Hubert, something very different. The obvious physical transformation was a trip to the barbers. Hubert used to look like a droopy onion covered in soil, or the image of a ghoul in a frightful novel. To put it politely; he resembled a walking corpse. Now, he was actually hot, seriously hot and sexy, very very sexy, Ferdinand loathed himself for thinking such disgusting things. It was all Hubert's fault? How dare the bane of his existence stroll up to him looking handsome. 

'Pull yourself together and stop staring!!!' Ferdinand puffed out his chest and crossed his arms ready to defend himself from Hubert's inevitable slander. 'Wipe the drool from the corner of your mouth for goodness sake.' He quickly retrieved a handkerchief and mopped up the fluid. The new hairstyle really complimented Hubert's face, highlighting his godly cheek bones. His lips no longer wore a smug, cruel smile, the replacement smile was one of quiet confidence and strangely, kindness. Hubert displaying kindness on his face; that was a sight Ferdinand had never expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" Ferdinand forced sassiness into his voice. Around Hubert to show any sign of weakness was detrimental. Hubert would use that weakness against you until he could eat you alive 

"I heard strange noises coming from the training ground. I presumed a cat was being strangled." Hubert answered in a heartbeat, so quick and witty, he was a master of mental chess games .

"Charming as usual I see. I am not in the mood for your crap. Leave me be." Ferdinand flicked the hair from his face in a deviant display before turning to walk away. A gloved hand rested on his shoulder, halting his retreat mid-stride.

"War is an endless slog where days blur together, time teeters by and sometimes the hands on a clockface seem to stop. All we seem to do is stack up dead bodies and add tides to the sea of blood lapping at our feet. Hearts are shattered and they are scarred as friends perish without a chance to say goodbye." Hubert stepped into the trail Ferdinand had been trying to take in order to escape him. The same gloved hand that rested upon his shoulder, now lifted up his chin. Ferdinand was stunned into silence. The words spoken to him were hauntingly poetic but what was the purpose? Hubert always had motivations hidden in cracks in his sentences. All he could do was stare with bewilderment into his strangely soothing eyes. Normally he saw daggers in Hubert's eyes but at this moment they were devoid of weaponry. 

"Night is dark, but our deeds are darker still. The black velvety sky use to shroud our sins from view but the cruelty of the moon shines a spotlight upon them. Guilt, regret, loneliness; these are only some of the bedfellows of war. " They were close, closer than they had ever been. Ferdinand's fiery breaths and the ice of Hubert's combined to create comfortable warmth behind them. Eye to eye; the distance made it impossible to look away. 

"Hope cowers in the corner bullied by doubt, shame and frustration. Then the sun rises and guides hope into the light. The darkness fades to be replaced by the beautiful rosy hue of dawn." The gloved hand touched Ferdinand again, tucking a few wild strands behind his ear before resting, full palm, on his cheek. Normally Ferdinand would have pushed him away. Hubert had entered his personal space and was touching him with kindness, affection even. It was both weird and wonderful, something he thought would have been unlikely to happen. 

"Positive rays of light awakens those weary of war and gives them a path paved with gold. You are the sun Ferdinand. You are irreplaceable, enduring, resilient, kind, thoughtful and sage." Hubert's other hand rested on the other cheek. Ferdinand's face was engulfed in white silk. Had Hubert managed to steal his breath and his words? Normally he would have said something by now but his lips failed to move There was a lump in his throat stifling his breaths. What was Hubert doing to him?

"The Empire needs you, Fodlan needs you, Lady Edelgard needs you and I... " Hubert trailed off, silence cutting his sentence short. There noses caressed oh so lightly but Ferdinand's heart still slipped a beat. "You could never compete with Lady Edelgard because you are as different as night and day. You have endless positivity in your heart. Your positivity is needed to lead Fodlan to a new enlightenment."

"Are you taking pity on me? Do I look so pathetic that you feel you have to console me?" Ferdinand tried to veil his sadness but his lips and eyes couldn't lie.  
"No you do not look pathetic.* When did Hubert move even closer? Lip to lip; Ferdinand could feel the breaths of each word, he inhaled them. 

"You look...." Hubert kissed him so tenderly that Ferdinand could feel himself melt into his arms subconsciously he held onto Hubert's arms, feeling the need to stabilise himself as his head swirled and knees weakened Chest to chest; their hearts met and kissed continuously . Both hearts were racing, together. Hubert had been hiding his anxiety but the heart whispered his secrets. 

Yes Hubert had been anxious. He feared a violent rejection or mockery. His fears had been unfounded. He pulled Ferdinand into his chest and allowed him to use his shoulder as a pillow to cry upon, or rest his head. "Beautiful " He whispered the word into Ferdinand's overgrown , touseled hair. 

Ferdinand accepted the shoulder, closing his eyes and letting all his negativity wither away. He never imagined Hubert would be as tender and gentle as he was being now. Hubert's arms embraced him, felt like he was wrapped in a cocoon of the softest cotton. Soothing circles massaged his back, easing the tension in his tight muscles.to

"Thank you." The genuine heartfelt gratitude was muffled by the shoulder . Two little words did not feel adequate, Ferdinand wanted to show his appreciation in a meaningful way. It was his turn to exchange a kiss. His nose muzzled into his choppy layered fringe, brushing upon his cheek. One touch of heaven, as brief as it was lovely was the kiss which embellished Hubert's cheek. Concealment was no longer an option, Hubert was willing to stop his masquerade and smile just for Ferdinand. It was a rare sight which only served to add to his handsomeness. 

"Any time you are feeling low please do come and find me. I am here for you." Hubert voice was velvet stroking his eyes with smoothness. Ferdinand lifted his head and mirrored his smile. Yes, Hubert was very different today. It wasn't just the hair cut. He had a swagger and renewed confidence. It was like he had stepped out of Edelgard's shadow and had become his own man. Ferdinand couldn't help feeling proud of him. 

"I will, thank you Hubert. You must let me make you coffee sometime as a way to show my appreciation. I do not drink coffee often but with you I will make an exception." Ferdinand resolved feel uplifted. Today felt like the start of something new, something paramount and something special. 

" You have no need to show me your appreciation. However I will accept your kind invitation and I will look forward to it. " Hubert gave him one last kiss, a whisper of goodbye on the lips. He wanted to stay longer but he couldn't avoid his duties. "I wish I could stay longer but alas there is no rest for the wicked." 

Ferdinand watched as he walked away. The once intimidating silhouette had transformed to a loving silhouette. His heart was full and singing; what a wonderful feeling!


End file.
